“Making a Future”
by Larysam
Summary: Estavam em guerra e assim perdas são inevitáveis. Entretanto, não são só as perdas que incomodam. O medo é uma constante. E se ele não escapar de fazer a escolha errada mais uma vez? Inicialmente Sam POV. Spoiler 5.10


"**Making a Future"**

**AUTOR:** LARYSAM

**DATA:** NOVEMBRO DE 2009

**NOTA1:** Os personagens de Sobrenatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos.

**RESUMO:** Estavam em guerra e assim perdas são inevitáveis. Entretanto, não são só as perdas que incomodam. O medo é uma constante. E se ele não escapar de fazer a escolha errada mais uma vez? Inicialmente Sam POV, o final já não sei. Spoiler 5.10

---------

SAM POV

A foto queimava, mas ninguém dizia nada, afinal o que tinha para ser dito? E não pode pensar na ironia que ver aquela foto queimando trazia. Pois era exatamente assim que estava se sentindo como se estivesse sendo cercado pelo fogo inimigo. Havia tiros de todos os lados. Estavam em guerra, não estavam? E sempre foi inevitável participar de uma sem baixas, certo? Não, não estava certo, não tinha nada de certo. Por que elas? Por que daquele jeito? Ellen e Jo Harvelle mortas numa guerra que só tomaram partido por terem os conhecidos. Elas tinham tomado isso como algo importante, algo que valia a pena, mas no final tinha morrido naquela específica batalha em vão. A arma não tinha matado o Diabo.

Ele olhou para Bobby, podia ver toda a dor e de certa forma derrota em sua linguagem corporal. Aquele velho caçador também tinha perdido muito por ter cruzado seus caminhos e agora estava confinado a uma cadeira de rodas. Se tivesse feito a escolha certa. Se tivesse feito as escolhas certas, talvez tudo fosse diferente, desde seu pai.

Um leve lance para o outro lado e ele não se surpreende com o que viu. Lá está o velho Dean, tentando lidar com a dor do seu jeito, tentado parecer forte. Ao contrário de Dean, sempre tinha sido o mais propenso a falar, expor o que estava sentindo, mas no momento também não queria falar, não tinha nada a falar. Pelo menos nada que não parecesse pequeno e egoísta diante dessa perda.

A verdade era que sua cabeça estava a mil. Havia um misto de sentimentos dentro dele, mas o que se sobressaia era a angústia e o medo. Estava com medo, mas não se achava no direito de dizer isso para Dean e Bobby. Entretanto, por mais que se esforçasse as palavras dele retornavam fortes e altas em sua mente como se estivesse escutando-o agora e havia tanta certeza nelas que isso era o que mais lhe assustava.

"_Eu acho que vai."_

"_Eu acho que vai ser logo... dentro de seis meses."_

"_Eu acho que será... em Detroit."_

Era isso, ele não conseguia mais, estava se sentido sufocado, precisa sair, precisar tomar ar.

FIM DO POV

Assim, saiu da sala sem reparar nos olhares que eram lançados até ele. Sem perceber a troca de olhares entre Bobby e Dean, antes do mais novo se virar e ir atrás de dele. Sam não tinha corrido, mas tinha saído em passos rápidos até próximo ao local, onde há 3 anos, tinha sido Dean a descontar sua raiva.

Quando Dean o alcançou, ele estava andando de um lado para o outro, murmurando coisas para si e balançado a cabeça.

- Sam? – Dean chamou suavemente e nada. – Sammy.

Então, Sam parou e olhou para o irmão com os olhos brilhantes pelas lágrimas que ainda conseguia manter presas.

- Dean... – Só um nome e naquele nome seu irmão captou todo pedido que a palavra carregava.

Dean aproximou-se e deu forte aperto no ombro de Sam, acompanhado com um sorriso triste.

- Eu sei.

- Por quê? – Sam perguntou quando as lágrimas começaram a seguir seu caminho.

- Eu não sei, Sammy. Elas não mereciam e eu...

- Não, Dean. Não se culpe, ok? Foi tanto sua culpa quanto minha, mas não era isso... esquece. – Sam falou baixando a cabeça.

- O que então, Sammy? – Dean agora tinha uma expressão confusa.

- Nada, é só... – E Sam parou mais uma vez, mordendo os lábios.

- Sam. – E Dean deixou claro que não queria saber de desculpas.

- É que... ele... ele estava tão certo, Dean. Como se ele soubesse de algo que eu não sei. – Sua voz deixou claro toda a angústia que sentia.

- Ele? Ele quem? Sam... – Dean começou mais foi logo interrompido.

- Lúcifer! Ele falou com tanta certeza que eu diria sim, Dean. Disse que dentro de 6 meses em Detroit. Mas... – Sam fechou os olhos e não percebeu Dean prendendo a respiração. – Como ele pode ter tanta certeza?! E o que tem em Detroit?! Por que apesar de eu sempre dizer não, ele parece tão confiante?!

- Mas, você não vai dizer 'sim', Sam. – Dean falou já com suas emoções sobre controle.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, ein? Afinal, como Castiel falou, eu não soube fazer as escolhas certas antes, quem garante que eu não vou ferrar com tudo agora?! Quem garante que o monstro em mim não vai falar mais alto?! Que não vou lhe decepcionar mais uma vez? – Sam colocava todo seu desespero para fora, mas terminou com a voz um pouco acima de um sussurro. – Eu quero tanto fazer a coisa certa, Dean, mas quem garante que eu já não esteja perdido?

Sam terminou com o olhar preso no chão. Sentia-se um pouco envergonhado em ter demonstrado quanto assustado ele estava, afinal ele tinha pedido a Dean para ser tratado como adulto. E agora estava agindo como um garotinho assustado.

- Eu, Sammy. – Dean falou um breve tempo depois, fazendo Sam voltar a procurar seu rosto. – Porque dessa vez eu estou aqui do seu lado. Dessa vez é diferente.

Sam não pode deixar de sentir seu peito aquecer nas palavras do irmão, junto com toda determinação em seu rosto. Dean falava sério e não era uma ameaça para seguir na trilha certa, o irmão o estava assegurando, dizendo que estaria do seu lado, dando força para encarar tudo que surgisse, depositando fé.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza, Dean? – Sam perguntou, mas não porque duvidava, mas porque precisa realmente ter certeza que ainda havia esperança, que Dean ainda acreditava nele depois de tudo que tinha feito.

- Porque já mudamos o futuro, Sammy. Já mudamos... – Sam olhou para seu irmão confuso, como assim já tinham mudado? Do que Dean estava falando? – E nós estamos juntos e pretendo manter isso assim, onde nós fazemos nosso futuro.

Por um momento, Sam teve a sensação que, assim como quando conversava com Lúcifer , estava perdendo algo importante, como se Dean soubesse algo que ele não sabia. Mas, verdade é que isso não importava. O principal era que Dean estava cada vez mais retomando a confiança que uma vez tinha nele e isso mais do que tudo o envolvia com conforto e confiança.

Dean estava certo. Eles tinham um ao outro para buscar forças e apoio. E Sam não via como dizer 'sim', uma vez que estava ganhando de volto a confiança de Dean. O irmão voltava acreditar nele e assim ele poderia acreditar também.

- O que você sempre falou sobre sentimentalismo? – E olhando para o irmão, sorriu de lado.

- Cala boca, bitch. – Dean respondeu mais leve. – E você estragou o momento.

- Jerk. – Veio a resposta automática.

- As duas mocinhas já terminaram?! – Veio o grito de Bobby da varanda.

Os irmãos se olharam e sorriram, sabiam que o velho caçador queria saber se estava tudo bem. Quer dizer, dentro do possível.

- Já estamos voltando, Bobby. – Dean gritou e viu o amigo voltando para casa.

Quando estavam para alcançar os degraus da varanda, Dean parou Sam e o fez virar.

- Nós vamos acabar com eles, Sam. Seja do céu ou inferno. E faremos isso por Ellen, Jo, Bobby. Por nós.

- Sim, Dean. Juntos.

- Juntos.

E numa cumplicidade silenciosa os dois trocaram mais um olhar significativo, cheio de promessa, determinação, amor e certeza, antes de entrarem em casa.

Fim.

SPN ~ SPN ~ SPN

Nota¹**:** Eu não sei bem se é uma tag, já que nunca fiz uma, mas acredito que sim. Qualquer coisa se não for tanto faz... se vocês leram já está de bom tamanho. Review?

Nota²: Sem beta, então qualquer erro, é exclusivamente meu. Beijos.


End file.
